You Can't Always Get What You Want
You Can't Always Get What You Want ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Alles steht auf dem Spiel, und wird von Artie, Finn, Mercedes und Rachel mit den New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Der Song wurde, wie auch Don't Rain On My Parade, erst kurz vor dem Auftritt eingeübt, da die ursprünglichen Songs von anderen Teilnehmern gesungen wurden, nachdem Sue den Konkurrenten die Songliste der Glee-Kids gab. Finn, der den Glee Club verlassen hat, brachte die Musik zu dem Song mit, als er zurückkommt, um der Anführer zu sein, wenn er gebraucht wird. Will inspirierte zu dem Song, als er sagte, dass man nicht immer das bekommt, was man will (You can't always get what you want), worauf Finn wieder zu den New Directions zurückkehrt. Brittany, Matt, Mike und Santana stellen gerade rechtzeitig die Choreographie auf die Beine, so dass die New Directions auftreten können und am Ende gewinnen. Das Original stammt von The Rolling Stones aus deren zehntem Album "Let It Bleed" aus dem Jahr 1969. Charts Lyrics Mercedes und Rachel mit New Directions: You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need You get what you need Finn: I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection At her feet was a footloose man No, you can't Rachel mit New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Finn: Oh, no, no, you can't) You can't always get what you want (Finn: What you want) You can't always get what you want (Finn: You can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Well, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes: Hey, yeaah!) You get what you need (Finn: Oh, baby) Rachel (und Finn): And I went down to the demonstration To get my fair share of abuse (Singing, we're) Gonna vent our frustration (If we don't we're gonna blow) A 50-amp fuse (Finn: a 50-amp fuse) (Sing it to me, now) Mercedes mit New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Finn und Rachel: No, no, you can't) You can't always get what you want (Finn und Rachel: No, oh!) You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Can't always get what you want) But if you try sometimes, (Finn: Try sometimes, uh) well, you just might find New Directions: You get what you need (Mercedes mit Finn: Ohhh, yeah) Rachel: You get what you need! (New Directions: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Mercedes mit Finn: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Rachel: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh Finn: Yeah! (Mercedes: Oooh!) New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Finn und Rachel: You can't always get what you want) You can't always get what you want (Artie: Oohh) You can't always get what you want (Finn: Can't always get what you want) Rachel mit New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find You get what you need New Directions You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: Oh, Yeah, Yeah!) (Artie: No, no, no, no) Mercedes mit New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: No, no, no, no) New Directions: You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Ooh)(Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh) Rachel mit New Directions: But if you try sometimes, well, Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: You just might find You get what you need (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Rachel: You can't always get what you want (Artie: Ooh, ooh) New Directions: ' Get what you need ('Mercedes und Rachel: Oh yeah what you need!) (Artie: What you need!) Mercedes: Yeah! New Directions: Get what you need!! Trivia *Zach Woodlee, Choreograph von Glee, ließ Heather Morris, Naya Rivera, Harry Shum Jr. und Dijon Talton tatsächlich die Choreographie erstellen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Sectionals